Ramen Shops, Haircuts, and 'Spellythingys'
by Kisame Fish Sticks
Summary: Sakura finally gets Sasuke into her room, but what will happen?


A/N: WARNING! CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT (somewhat…. . ) IF YOUR INNNOCENT YOUTHFUL EYES DO NOT WISH TO SEE THIS READ NO FURTHER!

Sasuke was walking back to his apartment after a long day of training.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wait up!" came a voice from a blond haired boy.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked without really caring.

"Well, I was talking to Kakashi-Sensei and since we have a mission tomorrow he said that we should all go eat at the ramen shop together," Naruto said.

"And why would you think that I would go?"

"Because if you do, for the whole first day of the mission, I will completely leave you alone."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, just to make sure he was serious.

"Fine," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"DATTEBAYO!!!" Naruto yelled.

2+25

As the walked up to the ramen shop, Sasuke saw Kakashi sitting there reading his book, which was a little surprising, concerning the fact that they were the ones always waiting for Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei!!!!" Naruto yelled

"Hello Naruto" Kakashi said back, quickly closing his book, "and I see you have persuaded Sasuke to come as well?"

"Yeah" Naruto said scratching behind his head "I told him that I wouldn't bother him the whole first day of the mission if he came"

Kakashi then looked at Sasuke and said, "I would have taken the offer too"

"Hell, I think anybody would have taken that offer if they had the chance," said a very familiar voice; they looked over and saw a pink haired kunoichi push the little half curtain to the side as she walked into the Ramen Shop.

"Sakura-chan? I didn't know you were coming" Naruto said with a pouty face.

"Yeah, well I am so deal with it!" she yelled at Naruto while hitting him on the head.

"I invited her Naruto" Kakashi chimed in "You did say that you wanted us all to come"

"Well, I guess it's alright that she's here, I just wasn't expecting her that's all" Naruto said trying to save himself from being hit on the head again.

_'I should have just taken my chances with Naruto bugging me, they are all idiots'_ Sasuke thought to himself

"Oh, Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said "I didn't see you over there."

"Pft," was the reply.

2+25

"Yeah, remember at the preliminary rounds at the chunin-exams when Lee and that guy from the sand village had to fight?" Naruto said, "That was so cool, Lee was so fast!"

They had all ordered their ramen and were remembering when they were genin (Naruto was doing most of the talking, as usual, even though his mouth was stuffed with ramen)

"His name was Gaara" Sakura said "and he was kind of hot"

_'HOT!? HOT!? What's so great about that guy? What does he have that I don't have?'_ Sasuke thought.

_'Why do you care?' _said an inner like Sasuke

_'I don't care...I...um...was...just wondering why she thought he was hot' _

_'Sure,' inner Sasuke said with sarcasm _

_'I really don't care!' _

_'Sure'_

_'I really don't ca-' _

"Whaaaaaaa!?" Naruto yelled confused, ripping Sasuke from his thoughts "He turned into a freaky sand demon, plus he almost killed you! How could you think he was hot?"

"Two reason's: First, I was talking about when he wasn't a frikin' demon! Second, he wasn't himself then and he apologized, Third-"

"There wasn't a thir-"

"Shut-up!"

"Third, the akatsuki killed the demon inside him, so I wouldn't have to worry about that, anymore now would I?" Sakura finished and started to eat her ramen again.

"He still turned into an ugly sand demon," Naruto mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?" Sakura exploded.

"N...nn...nothing" Naruto said in fear and then quickly slurped up some more ramen.

2+25

After a while, everybody was finished and everyone decided to go home and get some rest for the mission tomorrow. Sakura and Sasuke went in the same direction because they lived in the same apartment building.

"So...Naruto said he wouldn't bother you if you came to eat ramen?" Sakura asked. She was trying to start a conversation; she finally had alone time with her dream man, she wasn't going to make this a pointless event.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, not in the mood for conversing.

"So are you glad you came?"

"It was worth it to get rid of Naruto, if that's what you mean," Sasuke said not even looking at her.

_'Man, he sure knows how to carry on a conversation_' inner-Sakura said sarcastically.

_'He's probably just tired or something' _Sakura defended her love.

_'Still he could at least look at us when he's talking'_

_'I guess you're right.' _

His beautiful voice needed to ring in her ears longer, but how? Then an idea struck her.

"Yeah, me and Lee started dating yesterday," Sakura said to Sasuke.

Sasuke whipped his head around and stared at her in shock. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore, she just burst out laughing.

"Very funny," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Well, I had to think of something to get you to look at me when you talk" Sakura replied with a giggle.

"And that's what you came up with?"

"Yep, it was the best I could do on short notice," she said, as she turned around to look him strait in the eye. His onyx eyes looked back at her and she soon found herself blushing. She examined his face a little and noticed how long his hair had grown. "Wow, your hair has really grown long, you're starting to look a lot like Ita-" She stopped herself.

_'How could you be so stupid' _Inner-Sakura said.

_'It just kind of slipped out' _Sakura said back to herself.

"Yeah, I noticed that, I just haven't had the chance to get it cut" Sasuke said, bringing Sakura back from her thoughts.

"Well...I could cut it for you, if you want." Sakura offered.

"Really? Could you?"

"Sure, it's not like I'm amazing at cutting hair or anything but I could give you a trim if you wanted"

"When could you cut it?"

"Well, I could just do it tonight if you wanted."

"Okay, then."

Sakura was beyond shocked that Sasuke was so eager just to get a stupid haircut.

_'Maybe he just doesn't want to wind up looking like Itachi,' _Sakura thought to herself.

They arrived to the apartment building.

"I just need to drop some stuff off in my room," Sasuke said.

"I'll meet you in 5 minutes then?" Sakura asked.

"Sure"

2+25

Sakura practically ran to her room after Sasuke had gone up the stairs. She checked to see if she had any kind of a mess lying on the floor, she'd finally got the man to come into her apartment, she didn't want him to think of her as a complete slob.

'_You should paint the ceiling fast,'_ Inner-Sakura said.

'_There's no need to go that far,'_

There wasn't anything lying so she went to go get 'things' prepared for Sasuke's arrival.

2+25

Sasuke walked up to his room and dropped his stuff. He went to the bathroom to rinse off his face.

_'What's this feeling?_' he thought to himself, _'and why is it whenever I think about Sakura that I get it?'_

_'It's because you loooooove her_,' an inner-Sasuke said.

_'WHAT!?' _

_'Oh it was a joke, lighten up. Your hormones finally kicked in; finally, it took them long enough. After having all those fan-girls for like,'_ inner-sasuke counted his fingers, _'eleven years ,maybe more, I was beginning to think that you were gay or something, the way you obsessed over that fox-boy, but I'm not gay so you can't be.'_

_'YOU THOUGHT I WAS GAY?!?!?!?!'_

_'That's beside the point; the thing we're talking about is your sexual desires for this pink-haired slut.'_

_'I DON'T LIKE SAKURA!'_

_'Oh getting angry are we?'_

_'SHUT-UP!' _

'_Oh, please, stop being so childish and admit your true feelings._

'_THERE'S NO FEELINGS TO ADMIT!'_

2+25

**5min. Later**

_'You know you want her,' _inner-Sasuke said once again.

_'I thought I told you to shut-up!_' Sasuke said as he knocked on Sakura's door. He knew that his inner was right but he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Sakura then opened the door.

_'Crap! I have this feeling again.'_

"Hi Sas-" Sakura was cut off from her words when Sasuke suddenly placed his lips on hers.

_'Told you,_' inner-Sasuke said.

Sasuke completely ignored his inner-self, he was far to concerned about what he had just done.

2+25

Sakura's eyes widened.

_'Did he just kiss me?' _she asked herself.

_'Of course he did,' _inner-Sakura said

_'But, why?'_

Inner-Sakura shrugged, 'Maybe _your fan-girl years have paid off? '_

_'Maybe he's trying to play a prank on me or something?'_

_'No, Sasuke-kun doesn't do that sort of thing.'_

_'Well, maybe it's Naruto using a transformation jutsu'_

_'No, he can't do that becau-. HEY!! Sasuke-kun is kissing you right now, don't talk to me you idiot!'_

Sakura brought herself back to reality and quickly pulled away from Sasuke with her shocked face still on.

"Ummmm, Sasuke-kun what are you doin-"

Sasuke's lips cut her off again.

Sasuke didn't care anymore, he had already kissed her, he would just have to explain himself if he stopped.

Sakura was shocked the first time, but to think that he would do it again would only happen in her dreams. Nevertheless, this wasn't a dream this was real life, and kami, did she love life right now.

'_HOLY SHIT! Sasuke-kun is one hell of a kisser!' _inner-Sakura thought.

'_Mm-hm,' _Sakura was in a daze, if it was possible, she would melt right there. Something warm slid across her lips, and she happily opened her mouth. Oh, this felt so right.

2+25

'_OH! HAPPY DAYS!' _Inner-Sasuke shouted, as he popped a bottle of wine open inside Sasuke's mind. _'See! If you just listen to those little voices inside your head, me, then all your horny little hormones and you would be happy'_

'_Tch, could you just let me enjoy this moment!?' _

'_Fine, take away all my fun,'_ Inner-Sasuke said, as it sulked in a corner.

'_Finally,'_ Sasuke thought, _'that thing is as annoying as Naruto.'_

He slid his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance into her warm mouth. Feeling her lips part, Sasuke dove his tongue into her mouth. He explored the every inch of her mouth, earning a small moan, at this he smirked against her mouth.

She put her arms around his neck, giving him access to her waist, pulling each other's bodies closer to each other.

Sasuke moved his lips from her mouth to her jaw line and down her neck.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" Sakura breathed out, leaning her head back, so he could have better access.

Sasuke pushed her up against the wall, moving his lips up and down her neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun …the…door" Sakura breathed out.

He lifted his head so he could look directly into her eyes. "What about it?" he asked, his eyes drifting down to her lips.

"M-maybe w-we should close it…" Sakura suggested, out of breath.

Sasuke smirked, "Very well." He flipped their bodies around twice, so that Sakura's back slammed against the door.

Her eyes shut, and her legs wrapped around his body embracing the loud sound, like a small child scared of a thunderstorm. That's when the pink haired girl felt something in the lower area of him. 'Is that what I think it is?'

Inner-Sakura was in total shock, _'Well…' _it cleared its throat, _'he sure gets moving doesn't he?'_

Sasuke smirked, "You like it. Don't you Sakura?" He whispered huskily in her ear, as he bucked his hips against hers.

"B-bed…room." She moaned out.

"That's just what I was thinking"

He skillfully lifted her, and carried her to the bedroom. Her room was pink, what a surprise, and it smelled of strawberries and hairspray, her room was just like her.

Sasuke threw her onto the pink flowered bed.

Sakura looked up into his eyes and a devious grin spread across her face, she'd been waiting for this moment since her childhood. Now that she was in her room, her comfort zone, she could seduce him properly.

"Sasuke come here," she said, her voice filled with desire. Obeying her, Sasuke got onto the bed and straddled her. Sakura's eyes were twinkling from excitement; she had been waiting for this moment for so long. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. Sasuke was smirking and so was she.

"_Let's do this,"_ she whispered hotly into his ear.

She felt Sasuke's lower region pulse at her words; oh, this was going to be fun.

Sakura engulfed his lips with her own. Sasuke shoved his tongue into her mouth so fast you would have thought it was a reflex. Sakura was completely aroused. She was overwhelmed with all these wonderful feelings she just had to take control of the make-out session, so, using her in-human strength, she flipped their bodies over and took control.

"It's my turn Sasuke," she said out of breath.

"Very well," Sasuke said as he placed his hands behind his head and shut his eyes.

She immediately ripped his shirt open, and began sucking on his toned chest. Sasuke was affected more than he thought he would be. Her touches made him shiver, and he liked it.

He was so aroused he couldn't keep his eyes shut. He looked up to the ceiling, but there was something up there. He activated his sharingan to get a closer look.

His eyes widened.

'_Oh.My.Kami.'_ Inner-Sasuke said, stunned.

On the ceiling was his name.

Everywhere.

Along with the words:

Fuck

My bitch.

Cock

Sex

Large

Suck

…and much, much more.

However! It did not end there. The entire ceiling was covered with spell-like markings. To say that this girl was a little obsessant, was an understatement. To say that Sasuke was scared out of his mind, was also an understatement.

'_Uhhhhhhh, Sasuke. I hate to break it to you, but you suck at picking girls to sleep with,' _his inner said, still stunned.

Sasuke suddenly felt like a small child locked in a room with mutated vegetables. He'd already been violated by that pedophile, Orochimaru, when he was just a small boy, now he had a human form of a strawberry touching his poor body. He looked back down at her, she was still licking his innocent navel, but her hands were reaching lower.

Like hell, he was going to let this freak touch his little uchiha's. (A/N: XD)

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" He shoved her away and jumped off the bed.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, "What's wrong?"

"RAPE! " He pointed his finger at her, "RAPE!"

Sakura grinned deviously. "What? I thought you wanted this," she grazed her hands over her body.

"I wanted you to cut my hair, not to fuck me."

"Well, you're the one who kissed me first," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"N-," he stopped mid-word. She was right, he had kissed her first. Those stupid 'hormones', as his inner called them, made him do it. Wait! The hormones only appeared when she did, so she was doing it all (A/N: poor Sasuke never had the sex talk, Itachi killed their dad right after he had the discussion)! She was practically raping him.

"You made me!" Sasuke yelled. His eyes peered at her "with your spelly-thingy's" he pointed up to the ceiling.

She looked up at the ceiling, _'Oh shit, he saw that.'_

'_I told you to paint over that,' _her inner said.

Sakura pretended to look innocent, "That's not mine."

Sasuke gaped at her. Was she seriously trying to pretend that she didn't do that?

"Really Sasuke-kun, it wasn't me," she said sweetly as she took a step forward.

He took an instinctive step back. "Get away from me! You strawberry witch person with boobs!"

'_Nice,' _his inner said sarcastically.

She took another step forward.

"Get AWAY!" his voice cracked.

'_Get out of this place already!' _

Sasuke ran for the door, but in the process, tripped. He looked back to see what it was.

He screamed.

'_This poor guy will never be the same after tonight,'_ Inner-Sasuke placed his head in his hands, _'Maybe it would be better if I just kept my mouth shut from now on.'_

He tripped over a shrine…

...of himself.

Anything that any fan-girl could want was in there: a variety of photo's of him (one including being naked in the shower), used tissues and napkins, a pair of his boxers, a lock of his hair, nail clipping (which he is sure he disposed of), and to top it all off, a Sasuke voodoo doll in the center of it all.

He left with no hesitation after that.

2+25

Sakura sighed.

'_I finally get him in bed with me and he finds my trinkets'_

'_It's your fault for not painting over the ceiling.' _Inner-Sakura lectured.

'_Yeah, I know,'_

She kneeled down at the Sasuke shrine and began to pray to her beloved god of Sasuke.

2+25

A/N: Have you ever poured your heart and soul into a fan fiction, and when you finally finish it, you decide you hate the pairing?

No?

Well, that's what happened to me. I told myself to just post it , because it was (not to brag) superb and sasusaku girls around the world would be squealing with delight, but I just couldn't do it. So this is just a giant edit of my original story, thus why it is rather sketchy.

Why not just start a whole new one instead of editing the old one? Because at 4 A.M. in the morning you decide that you want to make things more difficult for yourself for no reason.

Anywaseyez, about the comments:

Pointless comments will be my crackers to eat for dinner, and nice, pointless, comments will be my box to sleep in at night, as for constructive criticism, that will be my pillow to keep all my YOUTHFUL ideas inside my head, and last, but not least, flame's will be used to light the trashcans that keep me warm at night.

So basically, all comments are welcome

Kisame fish sticks


End file.
